Fake Love (ThatchxCasper)
by UlecElec4
Summary: Well while their friends becoming couples (with all the annoyed stuff couples do) Casper and Thatch decide to take revenge and show them how they feel. The story plays while they're in Highschool (15 to 16 in humayears) and many things are based on my own headcannons. (ThatchxCasper; RaxMantha; SlitherxDummy Girl)
1. chapter 1

"Aaaand now we're a couple.", Ra finished the story, while he pulled Mantha to his side. She was giggeling. "Oh my...! I always knew it! You two fit together perfecly! I was already wondering why you two took so long for becoming a couple.", Casper yelled excited. While the three made their way back to Ra's and Casper's room. Ra told about their date in the city of the underworld. "Cool what will you do there." "Well we'll go to the most expensive and fancy restaurant I could find." "Yeah, we'll go to Mc Donnald' s on our way back.", Mantha explained. "Like I said, expensive and fancy.", Ra repeated. Casper giggled. "And when?", the ghost asked "I guess in one or two hours.", Ra answered, when Casper opened the door. Mantha stepped in, then Ra followed and Casper shutted the door.

They sat down on Casper's bed. Well Mantha sat in Ra's lab, while the mummy wraped his arms around her waist. He hid his face in her shoulder, while she giggled. She pulled his face near her's and immediately both started kissing and giggeling. Casper was't about to do anything, until Ra lifted Mantha's hoodie. "It's not that I'd like to interrupt but that's my bed and I'm sitting right in front of you.", the ghost reminded, which let both freeze and stare at their best friend. "Sorry", Mantha laughed nervosly after a while. "Nah, I don't really mind. It's more embarrising for you than for me.", he teased grinning. The couple smiled embarrist. In the following two hours they chatted about anything, mostly about the new dream couple of Scare School, but Ra and Mantha had to leave since they wanted to go on their date. Casper took them to the door and smiled. "Have fun you two and don't forget to use a..." "Casp!", Mantha hissed blushing, while Ra laughed. "I just don't want to become an uncle yet, you know.", the ghost teased. "Shut up.", Mantha muttered and crossed her arms infront of her chest. "Don't worry Dude I'll be carefull", Ra grinned. Casper simled, while they left. Hearing clearely how Mantha lectured Ra huffed, while the mummy laughed and playfully apologized. The ghost closed the door and sighed.

Ra was the winner. The ghost had already expected that, but it really hurted, now that his thougts were reality. He wasn't mad or anything. The boys talked about this before. If one of those two would get her, then the other one wouldn't be mad. It needs two lovers for a relationship and it was a important part, that Mantha had to find out about her own feelings. It could have been, that she wasn't into Ra or Casper. Anyway now his best friends were a couple and would probalby spent the first days or weeks of their relationship together, as just the two of them. He would hang out with Wolfie, maybe Flyboy. The ghost shook his head. He needed to find some distraction. He decided he could buy himself something to drink and maybe search for someone to spent tine with. He grabbed some money and flew trough the door and the halls to the janitor's room, where now a drinks dispenser was standing. Some good things about the highschool building. Could almost let you forget about the broken doors probably made out of paper, since, you're able to hear anything through them. Finally. He passed the door wich lead to his goal quickly. Casper didn't mind the banging, since at Scare School it would always bang somewhere.

Immediately he saw, what caused the sounds. Some surton vampire was standing in Front of one of the shelves, one of the plank was broken and a few tins layed in the ground. "What?", Thatch yelled, when he noticed Casper. Usually the ghost would've asked politely what was wrong but fistly he guessed he knew what was the problem. Dummy and Slither recently became a couple too and Thatch wasn't really known for his inward peace. Secondly thatch wouldn't let him help anyway. So He just flew throuh him and landed infront of the drinks dispenser. While the ghost trew two coins into the machine Thatch sank down to the ground and leant his hand against the shelv he just broke. Casper stopped and sighed. "You want something too?", He asked rather monotone. That vampire loocked distraught at the ghost but the sighed. "AB" Casper threw a third coin into the machine and pressed the buttons. Thatch could hear the tins falling out of the dispender and few seconds later Casper gave him his drink while sitting down next to him and opening his icetea. "Love is hard.", He smirked with a dull voice. "Oh what do you know? You know no shit about my problems." "Yeah sure.", Casper answered and took a sip of his drink. "What do you even want?", Thatch asked anrgyly and got up. Casper did the same and showed all his confidence, even though Thatch was way bigger and stronger than him. "Dude, I wanted to be nice, even though I don't have any reason for that. You think I wanted to spent this day with a whinie vampire, who get's a mindless girl, that falls for hiy looks, every weekend anyway. I bet you' ll forget about Dummy Girl in less than two d.." Thatch pushed Casper against another shelv, which caused some tins to fell onto the ground. When Casper was about to trow one of these tins from the floor at the vampire, the door was opened very roughly.

The Choach stamped in. Both froze and stared at the teacher. "You two! What is this mess! Clean that up now! And then I'll bring you to Alder and Dash." The boys trew mad looks at each other, while the Coach whatched them, while sitting on a chair. Casper was annoyed. What was this vampires deal? He was acting like he would care about Dummy Girl. He hadn't care the years before or was he in love with Slither? Casper tought about this and concidered this as amusing and disgusting at the same time but a little bit more amusing. He had to grin. "Hey no fun while your first part of your punishment.", the Coach hissed. The ghost let his expression become monotone again.

After the cleaning and a way to long time spent in Alder's and Dash's office, they finally were freed for the Rest of the day. The punishment was pretty okay though. Well at least Casper thougt that, he didn't wanted to the school trip for three days anyway. Thatch didn't seemed that down about it either. Well such trips meant a lot of romantic feelings especially for monsters newly in love. No one dared to speak, but when Casper wanted to break the silence, he got interrupted by two surton someones. "Casp! Are you alright? What happened! Wolfie said you were taken to the headmasters! I bet you have something to do with that Batboy!", Mantha hugged the ghost, while saying each of these sentences in dirfftent emotions. She and Ra stared at the vampire with a very angry expression. Thatch rolled bis eyes. "Guys I'm fine I promise. It's not Thatchs fault, but there are bad news.", Casper admitted. "What News?", Ra asked. "I'm not allowed to go to the school trip.", he explained. "What no.", Ra said sadly. "Yeah we wanted to spent time togheter and do crap just the three of us... and the other losers but what kind of trip is this when you're not with us?", Mantha whined. "Naw, guys, see it as romantic vacation. You can smooch as much as you want without your bestie feeling uncomfortable.", Casper smirked. His best friends sulked. "Come on guys. It's fine.", Casper repeated. "That's not cool.", Ra whined. The ghost felt sorry for them, they really were looking forward to this. "I know Ra but that is what the headmasters said", the ghost explained. His Friedens stayed quiet. "Hey how about you two get us a table I'll folloelw you in a few seconds." Mantha and Ra nodded and glimpsed at the vampire a last time. When they were gone. "Hey, I'm sorry.", Casper apologized to Thatch who'd whatched them. "It's okay. I'm acually okay, with not going there." The ghost simled. "Yeah me to." They froze for a few seconds. They just agreed on something. They stared at each other. After a few seconfs Casper clrared his throat before he stepped back, turned around and flew after his friends.

Sooo that's it for the first chaper. I hope you liked it.

Please report spelling and grammer mistakes so I can improve myself.


	2. chapter 2

A week passed, and Casper changed his mind. He wasn't sad about those two beeing a couple. No. He was annoyed, but this wasn't a 'omg I whish to be him' - annoyed, more a 'you are not sticked together and you are definetly not one creature, you coexisted before beeing a couple' - annoyed, but he was happy for them. It was a phase after all, at least he hoped it was, but even if not he would just get used to it or something.

Anyway on this morning they sat in the lab, like the other students, waiting for Prof. Burns showing up. Casper sat next to Ra and Mantha who were pretty concentrated on each other. Casper tried to start a conversation which was a pretty sad try acually. "So and then I said... Okay.", The ghost paused, staring at them. They took a glimpse back, to show him, that the could go on. Casper continued: "Well like I said... come on." A long Pause again, but this time Casper wasn't recognized. "I'm going to stab someone." "Someone tries to kill everyone here." "I' m going to set myself on fire." He gave up and just looked down on his table.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room: Thatch was struggeling over his seat. Dummy sat on it while kissing Slither, pretty intense. The vampire sighed. Those two where so stressfull.

Yesterday he couldn't even leave the room because of them blocking the door. "Guys?" Both stopped but looked at him pretty mad. "Can I sit down? You know at my chair?" They looked at him but then continued kissing each other. Luckily Prof. Burns stepped in and Thatch could sit down now. Thatch's toughts drove away, when the teacher started to talk about the school trip. A few minutes later the vampire felt a pokeing on his upper arm. "We're sharing a room right?", Slither asked and Thatch remembered, that he haven't told them yet. "I'm not coming with you.", He wispered. "Huh?" "My punishment." Slither looked at him annoyed, and confused. "Yeah Alder and Dash needed to feel big again.", Thatch just said. It wasn't a good idea to tell his best friend about him destroying a shelv because of him having a crush on Dummy Girl. "Great and who is then my roommate for the next three days?", Slither muttered. Thatch shruged his shoulders.

But Slither wasn't the alone with his room problems. "You're mean Casp. Now I have to share the room with some douche.", Ra complained. "Sorry." "Ra, calm down, we won't spent much time in our dorms anyway." "You're right and I can sneak into the girls dorms at anytime anyway.", Ra said with a gentle smile. "Yeah, because you're a beautiful girl.", Mantha laughed and leaned against the mummy. Prof. Burns then started his lesson, for real now. "We will start with a small groupproject. Get together in a group of three, then read the text I hand out and sumerrize it." Casper looked at his partners, which where cuddeling, then he scanned the room for two other people, just tonot be unprepared, (it was likely to be left with a ton of work, wich was made for three) but no one was left. He sighed, should he even ask if they would help them? He opended his mouth, but closed it immediately. He just started to read through the text Prof. Burns gave them. He paused, when Ra and Mantha started giggleing. A short glimpse at them and he knew they werent laughing about him, beeing a huge nerd, what was good, because he was already at his limits. When he looked around the room again, his eyes met Thatch, who sat with crossed arms next to Dummy and Slither, which were almost as productive as Mantha and Ra. The Vampire looked exhausted and Casper couldn't blame him, compared to those two Mantha and Ra were enemys. Anyway Casper gave him a sympathetic simle. Thatch answered with shruging his shoulders. Both blinked and Casper got back to work.

Thatch turned around too. Refusing to do the work of three. His marks were good, this won't cost him that much. Dummy and Slither were still kissing, when his thoughts deove away again. Tomorrow he would have his peace. Three solid days without those two, or everyone else. Well except Casper but the Vampire guessed he could manage to not meet him.

Well the rest of the lesson went okay, except for getting yelled at by their teacher, but Thatch didn't mind. While they got their food in the cafeteria, Thatch was talking with freaking Mosshead, he never talks with Mosshead. The more he talked with him he knew why. The hell could someone say so much shit in like three minutes. Dude keep your love life for your self! When they sat down at a table. Because of listening to Mosshead he didn't noticed that Dummy Girl and Slither started fighting. Somehow he landet between them. He layed his chin onto the table covering his ears, asking himself how to get out of the situatuon.

Casper sat there minding his own business trying not listen to the "nickname fight" of his friends. "No I love you more Honey", Ra wispered. "No m

y Prince you are.", Mantha answered, before they stared Kissing again. Casper was confused, since Mantha used to complain about couples, which would bomb each other with nicknames. Casper chewed on the straw of his juice, when he saw his saviour. Wolfie was about to pass their table. Casper showed the wolf from afar to sit down. Wolfie froze, he looked at the despairing ghost, then at the couldig couple next to Casp and the shook his head very carefully. Casper's moth formed the word "Please~", without a sound. Wolfie shook his head, feeling obviously very sorry for Casper, but then he stepped backwards and searched for another table. Who could blame him, Wolfie went through his sitting next to a couple hell, when He started to sit with Flyboy and PK, well they're not a couple but they act like one.

"Hey Casp." Casper realized he was staring at the floor like a psychopath. "Huh?" "You want to help us pack our suitcases?", Mantha asked. "Why?", the ghost asked confused. "Because we're way to untidy, so we need someone who's... tidy.", Ra explained. "You'll need a freaking suitcase for three days. You're not that bad in keeping your shit together." The ghost knew it would be not very smart to spent the evening together with a lovey dovey couple in a small room. "Please.", Mantha asked. Stupid crush. Casper sighed. "Fine." "Yes! Thank you!", Mantha laughed and Casper got hugged by his friends. He rolled his eyes with a smile. Yeah they were a little bit annoying, but they were still best Friends someone could wish for.

~in the evening~

"I hate you two.", Casper whined hoarsely, from the screaming and arguing. "I guess it's kind of a talent to take over two hours to just thinkt what we need.", Ra grinned. Mantha pushed him, what almost caused the mummy to fell down. While those two started yelling again, Casper sat infront of the suitcases, started to fold Mantha's clothes and sorted them into her suitcase. Cleaning was calming. At least he hoped it would help in that situatuon, well it would reduce the chaos of stuff laying in the ground. Just when he wanted to start with Ras clothes his friends stopped him. "Yo Casp?" The gost turned around. "Hobbys?", Ra asked. The ghost lifted Ras emergency shirt and folded it. "Nope.", he answered and layed it into the suitcase. The Trio laughed and the ghost had to grin while His friends sat down next to him. Man he'll miss those dorks.

So that for the second part

Please report spelling and grammer mistakes so I can improve myself.


	3. chapter 3

Casper stood next to Ra and Mantha while they handed Cappy their suitcases . "Okay guys, have fun and enjoy yourself." "Thanks Casp.", Ra hugged him. Mantha did the same. While the others searched for a free bench, Casper stepped back, next to the Coach. Thatch stood on the Coache's other side. The three looked after the ship until it was gone. Together they went back into the building.

Thatch and Casper got an extra room. They we're alone now, since the other classes went to the school tripp too. Casper just stood infront the room with his blanked over his shoulders, his pillow balanceing on his head and his laptop, phone and all his many charger cables in his hands. Thatch, with his folded blanked in his hands stepped next to him and looked at the ghost. "What?", the ghost asked. Thatch just shook his head and oppended the door. Casperstumbled into the room and threw his stuff on his bed. The putted his digital stuff onto the little table next to him and and jumped at the bed and just layed there. The vampire looked at him again. "Can you stop stareing at me?", Casper asked and grabbed his phone and headphones. Thatch was about to leave the room the get the rest of his stuff, when the gymteacher came in. "Get up!", he ordered and Casper stood up and stepped next to Thatch. "You two ruined my chance for a short holiday and now Alder and Dash gave me a few tasks wich you'll do for me or you'll get detention!", the teacher explained. "Well you repoted us, so it's your own fault.", Thatch hissed. "What?!" "Nothing", the vampire muttered.

The students followed the teacher, who explained their tasks. "Well at first you can clean the boys locker room and you can bring the old libary books into the trash." The ghost and the vampire looked at each other. They found themself infront of the boys locker room. Franken Gymteacher unlocked the door, pointed at the two buckets and the rags.

"When you're diligent you'll be ready by lunch time." The teacher then went away. Casper carefully pushed the door to open it then covered his nose. Then he cleared his throat and grabbed one of the buckets. Thatch was stareing at the ghost with disbelief. "Come on! It's your punishment too." The vampire sighed and grabbed the other bucket and followed the ghost into the room. He could see how Casper was standing in the middle of the room analysing it. "What are you doing?" "Thinking about what's the smartest way to clean.", Casper explained. "Ahhh interessting.", Thatch muttered and sat in one of the benches. He didn't started to move when Casper started, scratching the moss of the walls, or when Casper was collecting all the forgotten socks, shirts and underwear of the ground, not even, when he was about to push one of the benches out, but Casper complained, when he wanted to wipe the floor. "Dude! It's our punishment not just mine! So help me!" "Why, you obvoisly doing great without me." Casper said nothing. Then he smiled. "You're right." Then he went over to his phone, wich was laying onto of one of the lockers. Thatch was about to doze off, when he flinched, because Casper putted some terrible music on.

The vampire turned around. He could see Casper grinning at him. "What's your problem?", he hissed. Casper shruged his shoulders with a amused expression. Then the ghost turned around and started to clean the floor. Thatch groaned and then he started to doze off again, Thatch awoke once again, when the ghost started to sing along and Thatch could swear and he could swear, that Casper sang on purpose so terrible. "YeS i liKeeeee Pinã colAAAdaaaaa, and gEttin' c..." "Hey! Shut up!", the Vampire shoutet. "What? That helps me working effective you know.", Casper smirked. Thatch got up, no need to mention, that he was very angry. "Oh good now you can help me" But Thatch's intention wasn't helping, no he just emptied the bucket over Casper's head. "Shut up.", the vampire hissed. Thatch didn't expected anything to fire back, since Casper wasn't much of a fighter, but he was wrong. The ghost stood up, slowly and slightly threatening. He turned around, grabbed his rag and threw it right in Thatch's face. The vampire staggered backwards. He grabbed the wet material and threw it on the ground. He snarled very angryly. Casper, once again tried to look as confident as possible, but it was pretty obvious, that he was scared.

"You little shit! How dare you!", his hissed and plant hisself in front of Casper, who stepped back. "Well you're the one who started this!", Casper answered a little bit louder. Thatch grabbed the rag and trew it back at Casper, who caught he material. When the ghost wanted to hit Thatch again, the vampire got out of the way, then the smaller one got pushed against the wall and Thatch grabbed him on one of the ghosts shoulders. "You're going to pay for t..."

"Lunch.", the choach yelled trough the closed door. Thatch pushed Casper again, before he stepped back and left the room, rubbing his wet face with his sleeves. After the vampire had left, Casper dematerilized and the whater fell to the ground. He left the room and flew to the cafeteria , where Thatch was already standing. He had crossed his arms over his chest. The choach unlocked the door and the boys stepped in. He ordered them to the table colose to the exit so they could leave as soon as possible. Before the went away the choach gave the boys each a bowl of instant soup.

Thatch immediately started eating, while Casper stired his soup. "I bet something lives inthere.", Casper muttered with disgust in his voice.

Thatch shruged his shoulders, wich meant, that he wasn't playing attention, to the ghosts words. The smaller one sighed and pushed his soup away. "You can have it." Thatch raised a brow. "Okay?", he said with his spoon in his mouth. "You're welcome.", Casper answered with a fake grin, before his mien got as monotone as before. If it wasn't sure, that he would get detention for this, he would've just got up and finished cleaning the boys locker room. The vampire felt how the ghost's eyes constantly stareing at him. Slowly, since he knew that Casper wanted him to hurry, he grabbed Casper's soup and started emtying it. Casper's fingertips taped loudly in the tabletop. It took Thatch another ten minutes to finish the soup, until they could head back to work.

When they stepped into the lockerroom again, Casper decided he would be faster, if he would do the work by his own. After the floor was cleaned, they boys went to the libary. Since Casper wasn't sure which ones were the "old" books (because all of them are old), he just thought, those wich were laying on the floor in huge piles had to be the one which should be disposed. After that was done it was evening. In the end Thatch at least helped the Ghost carring books. Probably because even the vampire couldn't watch the weak ghost carring more than four of those books to the other side of the campus.

The next day was quiet, Thatch were minding his own business around school, while Casper spent the daytime inside to watch some TV-shows. When the sun was down Thatch opened the door to their room. He stared at the ghost. "Have you moved since I left?" "No, probably not", Casper muttered.

Thatch opened his coffin and sat down. Silence. Then Casper sat up, since his posture was more terrible than Quasie's. The ghost stretched. "What are you watching?", Thatch asked. Casper looked surprised. "You want to know, what I'm watching? Why?" "Just asking okay?", Thatch hissed. "Er~, however I'm searching for something to watch. Probably some stupid splatter... or a shark movie.", Casper muttered. The ghost hadn't noticed, that Thatch sat next to him, until he got pushed roughly near the wall. "Could you maybe quit spreading out like that?", Casper asked annoyed. "No, now look for that movie already. Casper sighed, and choose the next best splatter movie.

While the crazy chainsaw dude, was about to cut through a man's belly, Casper was pressed against the wall. Thatch was sleeping, which wasn't bad at all, but it was bad, that his arms were wraped around the ghosts stomach and his head on the shoulder of the smaller one. Casper struggled with wakeing the vampire, which would cause him to become angry or wait until tomorrow, wich would cause the vampire to get angry too. So Casper choose to wait until the movie was over.

"Hey. Thatch. Dude. Wake Up." Thatch's eyes opened slowly. "What.", he whined. "You mind?", Casper muttered. "Mind what?" "Getting up, sleeping in your own bed?", the ghost explained. "But you're so warm.", Thatch yawned but got up after a few seconds. He stumbled to his coffin, layed down, closed the door and probably continued sleeping. Casper looked at the time an and started another movie.

The next moring Thatch awoke because of Casper standing up. Immediately he opened the coffin and snatched. "Shut up! Do you even know what time it is?" "7 AM", Casper answered. The vampire looked at the smaller one with disbelief, while Capser was about to fold his blanked. "So the guys are coming back today don't they?", Thatch muttered. It was so quiet here. "Wanna get breakfast?", Thatch asked. "Sure."

A few minutes later they sat at a table. Thatch eating some cornflakes, Casper drinking some tea. No one talked. It was complete silent, well except for Thatch's chewing sounds.

The Coach broke it, when he stepped into the cafeteria. "Alder and Dash called me. The others will arribe tomorrow in the morning." "Why?", Thatch asked. "A surprise activity.", the teacher answered and stepped out of the room again. The boys looked at each other but then shruged their shoulders.

The day went by pretty boring, like the day before. When Thatch stepped into his dorm room, Casper was sitting on the floor with his laptop on his lab. Thatch raised a brow. Then he sighed and sat down next to him. "So the guys are coming back tomorrow.", Thatch muttered. Casper was confused, that the vampire started a conversation especially with him, but the ghost didn't want to be inpolite. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to the shit that happened to them, I bet our class broke something.", Casper giggled slightly, when he said the last part.

"Heh, yeah but the power couples are coming back too.", Thatch muttered. Casper bit his lip. Right. "Yeah that's true.", the ghost said. "It's soo annoying.", Thatch hissed. "Kinda.", the smaller one agreed. "I mean I can't remember a word I talked acutally with them in this time they're together.", Thatch complained. Casper knew that it was wrong to talk about his friends behind their backs, but he was so exhausted to keep this to himself. "Well at least you're present to them. I guess they wouldn't even notice, if I would suddenly disapear.", Casper answered. "Or when they smoch all the time and complete lose track of time or forget where they are." "My people don't need to kiss, they just stare at each other, like they're reading each others mind or something." "I bet Slither doesn't even know what's the colour of Dummys eyes.", Thatch grinned and Casper had to giggle. "Are yours as loud as mine?", Casper asked then. "What do you mean?", Thatch asked confused. "Well when a zombiegirl and a mummyboy are really deeply in love, and have got a sarcophagus, which they think is soundproof, love each other really much, it gets...louder." "They fu..." "No not yet, but we're close.", Casper explained. "Well mine are gently enough to trow me out of the room, when they need privacy. This can be like anytime and it doesn't matter if I'm doing my homework at the moment, because sex ist more important than anything else.", Thatch nagged. Silence.

"So... It seems whe have similar problems." Casper broke the silence, since it was becoming uncomfortable. "Yeah. So annoying. Someone should show them how we feel." "Pff yeah.", Casper giggled. "What if someone would show them?", Thatch considered. "What?" "Some weird couple, pissing them off by doing that was annoyes us.", Thatch explained. "And what've you thougt about?" the ghost asked, believeing, that Thatch was jokeing. The vampire thout about something and then explained complete serious: "We're faking to be a couple. We do what they always do and annoy them so much, that they're loseing it, then we'll disband and the pain will stop." "That's a terrible idea!", the ghost replied. "No it's not! It's absolutely clever." "Yeah it's so clever to lie to them and show them, that we're not supporting their relationship." It was no doubt that Casper was sarcastic. "We show them, that we 're not supporting their behavior.", Thatch explained. The ghost stared at him coldly. "Come on just think what will happen, if it stays like that." Casper tried to immagine his future. He shivered. Him living alone in a apartment, Ra and Mantha beeing his neigbours aaand fucking the hell out of each other. Then the ghost immagined, what would happen if he just would talk about it with them. In the one side it could be that they would be very offended on the other side it was likely, they would say "yeah sure we'll stop" and then continue like before. He bit his lip. "And how would you say this all works, between us you know?", He asked. "Well we're just explaining we were dating in secret before and now we're ready to tell everyone. We'll kiss all the time, nicknaming each other, ignorieing them, be a little bit louder. You know all the stuff that couples do." Casper sighed. "Let's do this." The rest of the evening, they talked about their "coming out" and tactics how to annoy the others.

Casper still wasn't sure about that whole stuff but, he just hoped it would be alright.

So that was ist for that chaper which was pretty Long actually.

Please report spelling and grammer mistakes so I can improve myself.


	4. chapter 4

Mantha yawned, while they came near their goal. They flew through the whole night, so she couldn't catch much sleep. Finally. The ship arrived at Scare School and she got up, not without pushing Ra, since he slept very well and was still asleep. Mantha looked around. "Hey Ra?", she asked confused. "Hm~?" "Do you see Casp somewhere? He said he would receive us." "Yeah... He did.", Ra answered. "Weird, where is he? Do you think something happened?" Ra shruged his shoulders. "Maybe he overslept." "Sure! Or he he hasn't finished his morning tripp to Deeztown to scare fleshies.", she said over sarcaticly and annoyed. "Sorry.", Ra lifted his hands to defend himself.

Both, like the other students left the ship and went into the building. Everyone was tired and annoyed. A normal sunday morning. The halls were terribly full, everyone wanted to eat, they haven't ate since their trip into a demoic forest. Mantha couldn't remember much though. She had a... distraction, right next to her. "Why you're smiling? Are you thinkn' about me?", Ra asked grinning. "Maybee" Ra giggled and kissed the smaller one on her cheek. Unlike the others they didn't make their way to the cafeteria, they wanted to search for Casper first. They were still giggleing and flirting, when Mantha suddenly stopped. She held back Ra, who was about to go on. "What?", Ra asked. "Look!", She hissed. Ra turned his head forward and stopped any movement.

There stood Casper leaned against the lockers, wich would't be that shocking, when Thatch wouldn't stand infront of the ghost, kissing him, pretty inentense and roughly. The vampires hand layed on Casper's hips, while the smaller ones arms were wraped around Thatch's neck. Their lips moved against each others and between their kisses they could hear a small giggeling. Their bodys where pressed against each other.

Mantha made a confused sound wich got higher and lounder the longer they watched them. The two boys didn't seem to notice them until Ra spoke to them direcly. "Casp?", he asked obviously shocked. "Oh! Hey guys! How was the trip?", Casper laughed like nothing was diffrent. Thatch had turned around too and looked them, not as friendly and cheerfull, as Casper but not bad tempered at all. Mantha wasn't able to form words and made just some confused noises wich made no sence. Ra was still searching for words, opening his mouth just to close it again.

When it seemed that Ra had found the correct words and started to talk but got interrupted by Mantha: "What?! When!? How!?", She almost screamed. Casper slid out of the position he stood before and approached to Mantha. He layed his hands carefully on the zombies shoulders and wispered:" Calm down. You are overreacting a little bit." She nodded and wispered back:" I know it's just so surpriseing." Now it was Casper, who nodded "I know.", he still wispered. Mantha nodded once again but not to agree on something but to help herself to calm down.

Then he took his hands away and looked at Ra. "So you... You two are...", the mummy asked. "Yes." "Okay. C..cool." Ra pulled him near. "You now who he is right?", He wispered and pointing at Thatch. "Yes." "Does he hold you to ransom?" "No." "Drugs?" "No." "Alcohol?" "No?" Ra took a deep breath and wispered more silent: "The Amulet of Bamboozlement?" That got a cold stare for the taller one. Casper stepped back. "I was serious!", Ra hissed silently.

Thatch moved from his spot and layed his arm again around the ghosts hips, kissing him on the cheek. Then he pulled him tight. The vampire looked at Ra. "I heard that.", he said amused and went together with the ghost into the direction of the cafeteria. While Ra was deeply embarrist, more about Casper's reaction than Thatch's. Mantha stopped the couple. "Can you wait here until we brought our stuff back in our rooms?", she asked. "Sure.", Casper answered." "Thanks, see you in a few minutes.", Ra said and Mantha pushed him to show the mummy, that he should move forward.

"You're making my friends paranoid.", Casper muttered. "It's not my fault, that they don't..." "Put your hand up.", Casper interrupted him annoyed, since Thatch's hand wandered near his butt. "Whats your problem?" Thatch roled his eyes, while he said that. "We talked about that! Waist: Okay. Hips: Meh. Butt: Never!", Casper hissed. "Urg you're so overdramatic and inhibited. Even though your ass is so sexy", Thatch groaned. Casper sighed annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't find the right words and he could hear Ra and Mantha coming back anyway.

"So let go then.", Mantha grinned. But she pulled Casper next to her and they got faster so the other two wouldn't hear them. Left Thatch allone with Ra, who was as surprised as the other boys.

"And what now?", Casper asked confused. "You have to tell me everything!", she ordered him excited. While his internal screaming got louder he thougt about how he should start. Thatch said he would come up with something, he really didn't wanted to tell the ghost. Casper cleard his throat. "Well you know Mantha I..I promised Thatch, that he can tell and he wanted to tell his friends as well. To you all you know." He knew he was so terribly bad at lying. "Oh man.", Mantha sulked. Casper felt bad, he wasn't just lying about this he was lying about that whole relationship. Should he end that?

Before he could think more about it. Mantha pushed the door to the cafeteria open and the two stepped in. Thatch and Ra did the same. Then they got their food. "So where do you want to sit?", Casper asked, but Mantha seemed to know where she was going. Unlike Ra, Casper and Thatch looked confused at each other.

Then when the boys finally saw, where Mantha and Ra went, they where shocked and confused. They sat on a table with Thatch's friends, Dummy and Slither, and chatted like they've been best friends for years. Thatch stared at the four with disbelief, while Casper grinned, it was so weird that it was funny. "What..." "I don't know.", Casper laughed.

They stood there for a few minutes continueing to stare at the gang until Mantha yelled. "Come one you two." Slowly they sat down. "Sooo you want to tell how that happened or do we just carry on like that that's normal?", Casper chuckled. "Well Slither and I shared a dorm like Dummy and Mantha over here. And the class got devided in groups of four we bacame one and it was a awsome time.", Ra explained and took a glimpse and Slither, whose mouth corners lifted a little. "But you have something to announce too, right?", Mantha said, before Thatch could say something, because he was about to.

"Oh yes~" The vampire took a deep breath. "Folks. I'm dating this ghost.", Thatch announced loudly, while grabbing the ghosts hand and lifted it a little.

"wHaaaAt?!", Dummy Girl almost screamed. "Yes it's true. I have a boyfriend. A very handsome one." Casper blushed a little. "Naw~ Hon' you're so sweet~", Casper purred and nestled against Thatch's arm. The vampire pulled his arm away and layed araound Casper's hips und pull him tight. Slither's expression seemed the same as always, while Dummy asked: " When and how?" "Oh that's a nice story. Well you know last week I met Casper in the janitor's room and he looked so sad, so I came up to him and listened to his problems. That was the moment he deeply fell in love with me and then while your school trip he flirted with me so obivous, it was like he would beg me to make out with him. I said yes and... heh. Sadly I have to keep the dirty secrets for myself, but use your phantasy."

Casper had to calm himself to not let someone see his deathstare. He forced himself to giggle. "Come on Hon' tell them what really happened.", Casper chuckled, hiding his anger. "You're right we dated in secret and over the trip we decided to become a couple.", Thatch corrected and kissed the ghost's cheek. The smaller one chuckled and snuggled more into Thatch's torso.

"And why didn't we know anything about it?", Dummy asked immediately. "You didn't listen.", Thatch answered coldly, while kissing Casper on the lips. "And you Casp? Why didn't you tell us?", Ra asked. "I didn't wanted to disturb you.", the ghost muttered, while he continued with kissing the vampire.

"And how did it happened?", Mantha asked curiously. Casper interrupted Thatch, who was about to answer. "While we had to clean the locker room, because the Coach is annoying, he couldn't stop flirting with me, you know. He managed to kiss me and then we didn't stop. Thatch told me how much he loves me and now we're here." While Casper told the story, Thatch took his hand and kissed his fingers. Even though that was kinda cute, the ghost knew, Thatch was mad about him stealing the show. "Uh, Thatch~", Dummy marveled. "Yes, it kinda happened like that.", Thatch muttered.

"And since when is this going on?", Slither asked. "A few months.", Thatch explained. "What do you like about Casper?", Mantha asked and looked directly at the vampire, still focusing Casper's fingers. "Well I love his character, because he has everything I don't have." Casper froze. That sounded so convincing, If Casper wouldn't know, that this was fake he would've believed it. "Heh. Wow. T...Hon' that was..." "And his ass." And there the old vampire was again. Casper chuckled, even though he was super annoyed.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Ra broke it. "Have you had sex already!" "Ra!", Mantha gasped, and punched him soft on his chest. "But have you?", she asked then. "T-that's an off-topic question.", Casper stuttered. "But..." "Because I don't want to." Thatch stopped the ghost, with a kiss on the cheek. "Babe, calm down. Ra, like I said use your phantasy.", He said and pointed at his own forehead.

"Th-that doesn't answer my question at all... Wait where are you going?", Ra asked, while Thatch got up, with Casper pressed onto him. "I want to spent some time with my perfect boyfriend.", Thatch said without turning around.

Casper felt a little bit uncomfortable, because many in the cafeteria could see them. Thatch stopped infront of the exit, where everyone could watch them. The vampire turned the ghost, so they would look right into the other ones face. The smaller one wasn't sure, what would happen right now, when Thatch started talking. "Casper I know we had our problems in the past but now I want everyone to hear that I love you." Everyone was shocked, since the vampire spoke so loudly, that the whole cafeteria head that. Casper was frozen again. This guy would go so far, just for a little revenge. The ghost looked around, everyone was looking at him now. "I...I love you too~.", He muttered nervosly.

He got surprised (again), by Thatch who pulled the ghost near and kissed hin right onto the lips. Casper started to kiss the vampire back, it was the only thing he could do anyway. It was weird to be watched by everyone, but it wasn't that bad. Well until Thatch's hands wandered down to his butt. Casper flinched, when Thatch grabbed it roughly, but he tried to calm himself.

He would talk to to Thatch outside.

Did it!

Please report grammer and spelling mistakes so I can improve myself.


	5. chapter 5

Casper opened his eyes. He klinged onto his thin blanked. After he looked around, he remembered that Ra sneaked over to Mantha's dorm last night.

The ghost rolled from his bed and scuffedto the bathroom. He was so demotivated. Annoyed he leaned against the bathroom's doorcase with his toothbrush in his hand. He checked his phone. No messages, well who sould've sent him something anyway? Slowly he lead his toothbrush to his mouth, when the door suddenly opened.

A shirtless Thatch stepped in. The vampire immediately grabed Casper's toothbrush and pushed him against the wooden doorcase. "Hey Babe." he growled silently. "Oh don't worry Hon' they're not here," Casper muttered annoyed, while he tried to get his toothbrush back. "You don't need to be so uptight," Thatch said. He didn't make any attemt to move or change his position.

"Why are you here and where is your shirt?" Casper asked after giving up fighting. "Dummy came and I had to go," He explained coldly, holding his arm up to annoy the smaller one even more. "That doesn't explain why you're not wearing a t-shirt," Casper nagged. "Because it looks way more realistic when your dumbasses show up here," Thatch wispered. The taller one came closer with his face. "I told you to not call them..." Casper got interrupted. Just when their lips touched, the door opened once again.

"Yo, Casp missed... oh," Ra looked at the two boys roughly kissing and blocking the bathroom entrance. "I-I... guys I need to go into... er..." Ra became silent. Then he made a step forward, then backwards. He opened his mouth, closed it, lifted his finger and putted it down again. He turned around and slowly left the room.

After a few minutes of kissing (just in case) Thatch grinned: "See?" Thatch said with a grin. Casper rolled his eyes. Silence. "Do you have a t-shirt?" The vampire asked. "In my closet," Casper groaned. The taller one put the toothbrush in his mouth, when he stepped back and went to Casper's closet.

Casper crossed his arms over his chest. Thatch threw the toothbrush back, what caused the ghost to almost drop it. Casper sighed and put the toothbrush into his mouth. He was kissing this guy all the time, then it wouldn't be that bad to share a toothbrush.

Thatch searched for a t-shirt, that wasn't too tight for him. Casper watched the vampire with tired eyes, when he put on a black shirt. But the ghost looked quiet shocked when the taller one turned around.

"Oh come on, you really had to pick that one?" he complained. "What's wrong with this one?" Thatch asked and raised a brow. "That's my favorite one and I don't want it to become worn out," The ghost muttered while touching the fabric, wich fit tightly on the taller ones body. "What do you mean with worn out? Those shirts are all way to large for you it doesn't matter if it would be stretched a little bit more," Thatch complained.

Casper wanted to say something, but Thatch already got out of the position. He passed the ghost, slaping his butt. "Stop it!" the smaller one hissed, turning around to the vampire. The vampire grinned. "We talked about that!" Casper complained.

"Wrong you said: »I told you to stop.« Then you made agry noises and stumped away aaand then you ran into a trashcan," Thatch laughed, and Casper sighed annoyed, while the vampire passed him. "Come on let's get breakfast," Thatch yelled almost outside of the room. Casper sighed once again and followed his fake boyfriend.

After they left the part of the building with all the dorms, Casper grabbed Thatch's hand, because the students were now everywhere. It was Monday and everyone looked so exhausted already, even though they probably just got out of their beds.

Ontheir way to the cafeteria many people stared at them, probably because of Thatch's "proof of love" in front of everyone. Casper turned his head in Thatch's direction, who seemed to ignore the stares. The ghost was honest, he wouldn't like to see their looks since at Scare School you'll be hated for anything. And the two acually most unpopular students beeing a couple, was like a ultimative reason to be more mad at them. No one cold tell the ghost, that they weren't the most unpopular ones.

Everyone knew the truth. Casper was the polar opposite of the average monster. He was friendly and he loves to help, which is a no go in monster society. Thatch on the other hand was a jerk. Yeah sure he was scary and powerful, but no one likes jerks even though many students play good with him because he's quite to intimidating. But still the most students hate him as much as they hate the ghost.

Casper stopped thinking about it, when Thatch opened the door so the ghost could pass him. Casper rolled his eyes but with a amused smile, the vampire was at least good in faking beeing a gentleman. They scanned the room but no one of their friends was there.

They got some food and then sat down on at table. Thatch grabbed Casper's hand over the table, because Micky and Monaco passed the them. The pink haired one nodded friendly when she saw them, while Micky seemed like she overlooked them. Casper simled back.

Even though the skeleton twins weren't terribly smart or totaly friendly, they weren't that bad. They could be nice acually.

Casper bit his straw, when Mantha sat down next to him. "Hey," she grinned. "Hi," Casper smiled. Ra sat down next to Thatch but with a little bit of space between them stare at him coldly. "I heard you blocked the bathroomdoor," Mantha giggled glimpsing at Ra who crossed his arms over his chest turned his head away. "Yeah kinda," Casper muttered asahmed, for no reason at all. Mantha giggled and Ra couldn't help himself to do the same.

The ghost glimpsed at the vampire, who seemed not happy about the reaction of the two. A few minutes later Dummy and Slither arrived. Caser hoped, that he would get used to that there were now three more people.

He shriecked, when Mantha leaned on his shoulder. "Casp~ what is our first lesson?" she whined. "S...sience I guess," the ghost stuttered. "Uhhhrg." The ghost had to grin because of Mantha's reaction. "Aw come on science is always fun. Mr. Burns is so nice," Casper joked. "Yeah sure, he's a saint," Ra muttered. "What do we have after Science?" Mantha asked. "Science again, then history and last but not least gym class. Two lessons.", Casper explained. "I want to sleep," Mantha cried out. "I hate Mondays," Ra complained.

"You let her do that?" Dummy interrupted, speaking to Ra. "What?" Ra asked. "Leaning against another guy?" She explained "Why not? They're not kissing or anything. They're friends," the mummy answered. "See?" Dummy snatched at Slither, who rolled his eyes. "Well but I don't like it, when you lean against another guys," he explained in his monotone voice. "But Thatch and I are best friends as well as you and Thatch are. I think you can trust him...I think you can trust me," she complained. A few minutes later they started to argue.

The Others became silent. Thatch took a annoyed glimpse at Casper, who shruged his sholders. The vampire sighed and stood up. He went to the other side of the table, where Dummy and Slither sat opposite to each other.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" he yelled the last one pretty loud and his friends stopped. He sighed once again. "Dummy, you don't need to lean against my shoulder, when you have a boyfriend who'd love to hold you in his arms... tentacles. Slither, Dummy is a loyal girlfriend. You don't need to be jealous because she wants to lean against her best friend," he muttered and scuffed back to his seat.

Silence. Both started appolgizing and then kissing. Casper looked quite impressed and Thatch lifted his hands happy with himself and his work.

Soon it seemed pretty normal at their table, until Mantha brang up an idea, "How about a movienight today?" "Why?" Ra asked. "Classes start later tomorrow and I think we could watch some movies over at Casper's place and maybe sleep there," she explained her plan. Everyone nodded well except Casper, who stared at Mantha and grinned. "What?" the zombie asked confused. The ghost shook his head with disbelief. "You know back in the past it was like: »Hey can we sleep at your place?«, which turned into: »Hey we sleep at your place« and now it seems like it's a: »Hey we sleep at Casper's place he cooks!«," the ghostboy joked. Casper, Ra and Mantha started laughing. While the others didn't got the joke.

After a few minutes of laughing, Casper allowed the others to stay at his place. His uncles would be at work anyway.

After breakfast they went to the science room. Many students were already there. When Casper was about to pull a table next to the tables from Ra and Mantha, like they used to do they, glimpsed at Thatch. The ghost knew immediately what they wanted him to do. He sighed and grabbed Thatch's wrist to a table in between of Dummy and Slither's and Ra and Mantha's table.

Casper chose the seat next to the wall and leaned against it. Stupid fake realstionship! A few minutes later Prof. Bruns arrived and everyone in the room groaned. The lesson started immediately and it was boring as always. Thatch had leaned back with his armes crossed infront of his chest, just to look like, whe was interested.

The ghost stared at his fake boyfriend. He looked good acually. He was pretty muscular, which showed the slightly too tight shirt perfecly. The new haircut Dummy gave him a few months ago looked extremely good. Casper never denied that Thatch looked good. It was stupid to deny someones appearicence just because you don't like their character.

Casper changed his position and now leaned his back against the wall and layed his legs on Thatch's lap. The vampire turned his head and looked at him a little bit confused. The smaller one shruged his shoulders and turned his face at the dragon. Thatch rolled his eyes, but then layed his hands on theghost's legs.

"It's almost art to make someones lessons so freaking boring," Casper wispered. "Thats true," Thatch agreed.

Prof. Burns started to write in the blackboard. Most students grabbed a pen and wrote the words in the blackboard down.

Casper's hand slid over the paper. He didn't really try to write things down legible. "Wow," Thatch frowned. "What?" Casper wispered. "That's the ugliest handwriting I've ever seen," he laughed. The ghost glipsed over to Thatch's sheed. "I'd say your handwriting is uglier and your spelling is wrong too," Casper contered. "What did you just.."

"Would you two mind.", the teacher yelled and interrupted Thatch. Both became silent. "And Casper you can relax after the lesson," the dragon added. The ghost changed his position quietly.

The rest of the lesson went on without any problems. Like the rest of the school day. They two boys went to Casper's home.

omfg it's Fake Love. Tha shit?

Well hope you like it.


	6. chapter 6

"Alone time. Great." The ghost groaned. "What's your problem. I like it here. Why didn't you invite me before." Thatch asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're always mean to me." The smaller one muttered. "That's not true. I'm kissing you very carefully." Thatch complained in a joking kind of way, while laying on the ghost's sofa playing with the remote. "Yeah that makes up for the bullying." Casper hissed "I think it's a pretty good appolgie." Thatch explained laughing. "If you think so." The ghost answered annoyed.

"Man your sofa is pretty cool. Can I sleep here?", The vampire asked. "I don't know, sleep where ever you want, I don't care." Casper answered deciding to not let the vampire tease him anymore.The vampire sat up and watched Casper, who cleaned the livingroom and kitchen.

"You clean a lot don't you?" Thatch asked. "Yes." Casper answered in a monotone voice. "Why?", Thatch asked. "Someone has to.", Casper answered. The vampire groaned and rolled from the sofa. The scuffed over to his fake boyfriend, who stood in the kitchen and washed the dishes. He leaned against the counter next to Casper.

Thatch became silent for a few minutes. This silence became weird once again. So Casper asked: "Are you okay? You haven't said anything mean in five minutes.", He asked, trying to seem confident. "Yeah. I'm just thinking" Thatch answered. "Thinking about what?", The ghost asked. "Let's take a shower.", The vampire wispered. The blue eyed boy froze. "W..what?!", He asked while turning around, looking at the taller one with disbelief. "For show." Thatch clarifyed. "But I really want to use to shower, I couldn't before class started." He added. "Feeling dirty for lying?" The ghost joked akwardly, sighing as Thatch wasn't laughing.

"No, but at least one of us has to look like we had a nice time~", the vampire wispered. The smaller one blushed. He cleared his throat. "You're crazy.", Casper mumbled turning around again.

Thatch grabed the other ones wrist and dragged him away from the sink. "Thatch, that was a funny Joke and all but... don't we...overdo it.", Casper asked while trying to get Out of Thatch's grip.

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked annoyed. "Lieing to our friends, like instead of talking to them.", Casper explained. They stepped up the stairs while Thatch answered: "You're a coward, you wouldn't dare to complain to your friends. This door?" Casper nodded but bit his lip. Sadly Thatch was right, the ghost hated confrontations. He was scared of reactions.

He didn't realize, that they already stood in the bathroom. Thatch looked at his phone. "They'll be here in five minutes." The vampire explained. "Oh well then maybe we shouldn...what the fuck are you doing!" Shrieks Casper turning red instantly

Thatch was about to undress. The ghost turned around and covered his eyes. "Like I said you're too uptight.", Thatch teased. Casper muttered: "And you're too..." "Hot, I know." Thatch interrupted with confidence and turned to the shower.

He disapeared behind the shower curtain and Casper sat down on the floor. That vampire was way to good at reasonig or Casper was convinced too easy.

It was silent except for the sound the water made. Casper thought about what he could say to his friends. It could be so easy. He just had to explain how he feels. Then he remembered how terrible it can end when you explain your feelings.

Suddenly they could hear something. Someone seemed to come upstairs, probably stepping toards the door. Thatch pushed the curtain aside and looked trough the small gap.

When they saw, that the door-handle shaking. Casper froze. He couldn't remember if Thatch had locked the door.

The ghost flinched, when he could feel a wet hand on His wrist. He got pulled into the shower, which made the shower curtain fall back. The smaller one was too confused to question the situation. He could feel Thatch's lips on his, and the vampires hands on his hips immediately. Reflexively the ghost kissed back.

Casper was paralyzed, not able to answer while Thatch turend to the creature, Mantha, which was frozen, bright read and covered her eyes. "Oh my...I..I'm so sorry...hah...I..I gotta go." It took a while until she stumbled out of the room.

Thatch's eyes followed her and he started laughing, while he still held Casper, who was still frozen and just stared at the taller one.

The vampire interrupted the silence. "You can leave now." Thatch said while taking his hands from Casper. The ghost nodded paralyzed and was about to leave the room.

"Hey! I meant the shower, not the room! It's important, that we leave together." Thatch hissed Like it was somekind rule.

Casper froze but still looked at the door. Thatch dryed himself and got dressed. Casper still stared at the door when Thatch touched his shoulder. The Ghost flinched once more, while the vampire teased him. "Like I said you're uptight."

"And you're just way to confident." Casper muttered still blushing, when they both left the room. They both came down the stairs and saw their friends. Ra was sitting together with Mantha on the sofa. It was obvious, that she was nervous, Ra tried to comfort her but he seemed pretty amused and tried to hold back his grin. Dummy and Slither stood near the kitchen.

Thatch stepped into the livingroom, like nothing happened. " 'Sup Guys." He greeted sounding annoyed. "Hey lovebirds." Dummy joked. "Shut Up." Thatch muttered. The wooden girl giggled, while the vampire roled his eyes.

Casper rushed pass them and greeted His friends. Mantha blushed and appolgized once again. "Ah no it's okay, we should have locked the door." He muttered. Now Ra had to laugh out loud. "Did you two...?" He was interrupted by his own wheezing. "In the shower?!" Ra wishpered out of breath. "And you forget to Lock the door" He giggles.

The Ghost tryed to answer but couldn't because of Ra's laughing. Mantha meanwhile turned red and stopped him by poking her ellbow in his stomach. Casper sighed. Wait? What was he supposed to answer. Well he knew what Thatch would want him to answer but this would be even more lying.

"Y...n...kind o...n..None of your business..." He stuttered as confident as he was able too. Casper flinched when Thatch grabbed the ghost's shoulders and Kisses his cheek. "It's up to interpretation" Smirked Thatch and pulled Casper away to search for a movie they could watch later.

"This literaly answers nothing at all." Ra muttered.

A few hours later they all sat at the couch or on a mattress infront of the couch. They watched some splater movie. Well three out of six did. Slither and Dummy Girl were making out. Mantha just cuddled onto Ra and was sleeping.

Thatch and Casper were sitting next to each other. The Ghost layed his legs once again on Thatch's legs to feel more comfortable.

The Vampire actually Had planned to annoy the others by flirting with Casper, but he couldn't as most of them weren't playing Attention anyway.

He leaned back, the movie was pretty boring. And a few hours later only Casper and Thatch were awake, even tough Thatch had trouble to keep his eyes open.

Casper sighed but couldn't help but smile as he looked at Thatch, who was fighting the urge to sleep. It was 3 am so it was probably for the best to let him sleep.

Thatch layed down and pulled a blanked over himself. Immediatly he closed his eyes and the vampire seemed to sleep.

Casper sighed and looked at the five monsters in his living room. The night could beginn.

The ghost turned around to go to the dinnertable and sit down there to get the night over, but a hand wraped around this wrist.

"You need to sleep here if the others should believe us." Thatch muttered. He wanted to free himself from the grip but Thatch was too strong.

For a second Casper Just stood there until Thatch grumbled and just pulled the ghost next to him.

"Where were you going?" Thatch wishpered. "I thought you were tired." Casper muttered. "Answer my question." Thatch said.

He pulled him closer as Casper sighed. "None of your business and now sleep" He hissed. "Your sleepschledlue is terrible you know. I know you stay Up till four am and get up at six am. You're weird man", the Vampire wishpered.

Then it was quiet. Casper looked into the darkness, shivering. He was a mess. His eyes teared up. No one ever said it that way, well except for himself but Hearing it from someone else, especially from Thatch, a bully, hurted. A Lot.

He felt caught on the sofa next to Thatch. The ghost felt an arm laying around him. "You need to Work on that and your eating thing, even I feel bad when I See you struggle Like that." The Vampire muttered sounding weirdly worried.

"I'm sorry" Casper answered, because he didn't knew what else to say. But Thatch didn't answer, he must have fallen asleep.

It was weird, Thatch seemed to really worry about him. No. That was probably just in His head. Casper couldn't help but thinking about that tough.

This side of Thatch had been new to him, who thought that he could have keep that in his head and talk to Casper about that. He wasn't that bad after all, he changed a lot over the years.

He seemed like a good partner actually. He immagined what it was like to have a real relationship with him, without the argueing when No one is around. Without the bad feeling of lieing to his friends about this.

Casper shook. No. This couldn't Happen. He couldn't fall in love again. Not with someone who didn't Like him back. Especially not yet.

\--

I have literally No Idea what will Happen next lol.


End file.
